Stuck In The On-Call Room
by XMJ
Summary: one raunchy doctor and a slightly deranged custodian manage to get themselves stuck in one of Sacred Heart's on-call rooms... sexual mayhem ensues!


The Janitor and Elliot-Scrubs

"i can't believe it, another patient of mine has died," Elliot is sat in the on-call room, trying to get some rest, "that's three alone tonight,"  
"maybe you need something to help you focus on your patients?"the janitor is watching her closely from the door, his eyes wandering around the room aimlessly,  
"like what?"  
"well, i don't know... i'll tell you something my mother used to tell me, well, actually it turned out she was my sister, i've told you this before haven't i?"  
"yes, now what did she used to tell you?"  
"who?"  
"your mother," an exasperated look covers Elliott's face, she doesn't want to have to deal with this right now,  
"i never knew my mother,"  
"fine! your, sister... or whatever she is!"  
"she never told me anything, it was brother dad who gave me most of my life lessons," the janitor was an odd man, he was very tall and had a long head, dark hairs and grey hairs covered most of his sclp and he had an unusual hatred for, well... everything.  
"do you have a life lesson that could relate to this right now?"  
"well, not a life lesson as such... but you ought to remember, well, you should remember two things come to think of it, one, your shift ended half an hour ago, and two, you did everything you could to help those people, they didn't die because you failed as a doctor, you diagnosed them right, you treated them as best you could, but hell! even after all this time of me working here, i notice that you can't always save everyone, and for three to die in one night, it's just poor luck,"  
the janitor's words were very true, her shift had ended half an hour ago, but more, he was right about the other thing, she had done her job as a doctor, maybe you can't actually save them all every time.  
"why do i feel so crappy then?" her voice came out as more of a squeak than actual words, but they were still understandable,  
"because people still died, you may not have been able to prevent it, and it certainly wasn't your fault, but they still did, and death is always 'crappy',"  
strangely enough, the janitor was right about this too, she did everything she could, but she wasn't beating death, she ony ever 'prolonged it' as Dr. Cox would say.  
the janitor stopped playing with the wires in the light switch and walks over to where Elliott is sat near the window, Elliott turns to face him.  
"you can't beat yourself up about it,"  
"i know, but it still hurts, knowing i couldn't do anything about it,"  
"you know you can't always do something, sometimes all you can do is stand-by and watch the patient either recover, or die,"  
"thank you janitor, you've kind of helped me with this," she throws her arms around the janitor, hugging him, he is taken by surprise at first but then he hugs her back, his large arms draping around her as if she were merely a doll.  
Elliot looks up at the janitor, her bright eyes shining in the moonlight, the janitor alwys seems to help her when she needs it, and she never really thanked him for any of it, she looks up at him, his large head was facing back donw at her, his eyes peering through her, undressing her with those eyes, if she let him, maybe even with his hands.  
that thought stuck in her mind for a long while, the thought of the janitor undressing her, his large body, his kind, caring nature, she wanted him... a lot!  
"you have some blood on your face," the janitor took a rag from his cart and wiped it away, "there you go,"  
how could she let the janitor see her like that! with blood on her face, now he's going to think she doesn't clean herself and he'll never speak to her again!  
"must have been from that man earlier who got shot, he was bleeding all over the place, huge mess!"  
"i know, i cleaned it," he smiled at her, his small seemed completely out of place in comparison to the largeness that came with everything else about him... thinking of that, if everything else is large then what about his...  
"hey Elliott, me and Turk are going out, you coming?"  
"oh, hey Carla! umm... no, i think i'm going to stay here for a while,"  
"your shift has ended, you know that right?" Carla couldn't help but try and mother Elliott, she tried to mother everybody,  
"i know, i might head out with you later, but..." Elliott's voice left her at that moment, she didn't know what to say, so she left her words hanging in the air, leaving Carla to think up her own story,  
"okay... well, goodnight,"  
"g'night!" and with that, Elliott and the janitor were alone again,  
"hey janitor?"  
"yeah?"  
"what's your name?"  
"that's what i like about you blonde doctor... you care, even about a lowly janitor like me,"  
"you aren't lowly, without you this place would be a mess, you are important here too you know!"  
"i know, but nobody ever notices me, but you, your different, you're nicer," the janitor smiled again, this smile was warmer, it filled Elliott with a lovely feeling which she wanted to stay with her forever, her eyes drifted to the janitors teeth again, so small... everything about him is so big... what about his...  
*slam!*  
"what the frick!?" the on-call room door had shut with a loud bang that caused the two of them to jump to their feet in surprise.  
"the wind," the janitor pointed to the open window,  
Elliott had walked to the door and tried to open it.  
"it won't budge,"  
"well this sucks,"  
Elliott turned to the janitor, "you try?"  
"okay but i don't see how it'll make any difference if it didn't open for you," he grabs the handle, pushes it down and pulls the door, the handle comes out of it's slot and pulls most of the mechanism with it.  
"crap! now i'll have to fix this!"  
"is it difficult?"  
the janitor kneeled in front of the door and looked into the open hole from which the door handle had been torn.  
"yes, unless this door is open if we open the door it'll be easy, but when it slammed the locks must have slid into place, we're trapped in here unless someone outside unlocks the door from their side of the door,"  
"well seeing as we're alone in here," Elliott walked over to the bed and sat down on it, raising her hand to bring the janitor to her, he walked over to her and she grabbed the front of his shirt,  
"oh boy..." the janitor sounded slightly scared, but that didn't bother Elliott, she needed something fun to cheer her up, her hands pulled the first few buttons from his shirt, funny... she always thought it was a jumpsuit.  
the janitor leant down and brought his lips close to Elliott's, she moved into him and kissed him, a seductive smile crept across her face as she did so, her tongue scraped against his tiny teeth, and she thought the exact same thing as every time her thought's drifted to his teeth, how big is his...  
they continued kissing like this, her sat on the bed stretching up to him, him bent over, his hands caressing hers as she undid his shirt, after she puled the final button from it's hole, she tugged the shirt away from his shoulders and it fell to the floor beside them, she then leant back and lay on the bed, pulling him over her as she did, her legs straddled him as they lay together, gently kissing each other.  
his hands were resting against her legs, she tightened the squeeze she had been exerting with her thighs and caused the janitor to push his crotch closer to hers, they stopped kissing each for a moment, the janitor looked down at her pants, his hands shhot to the tight knot of cord that the doctors had to use as a belt, he began undoing it quickly, his hands becoming a blur between them, Elliott reached down and began to undo the belt he was wearing, she was much slower than him at it, but she had less to untie, she bit her lip softly as the janitor pulled the final bit of cord from its loop, he threw the makeshift belt onto the floor beside his own belt and shirt and then layed into Elliott again, the lips nibbling at each others rather sexually.  
Elliott reached down and grasped the janitors hands, he leant back from her at first but then moved further away once she pushed him, he knelt at the bed side, watching her closely, at first she fiddled with her trousers, trying to lower them, once they were away from her hips and closer to her knees, she looked at the janitor, he looked back at her and she bit her lip once again, incredibly seductively, teasing him with her body!  
she then moved her hands to her chest, she grasped her boobs and squeezed them, making pleasureful sounds as she did, she then put her hands underneath her shirt and squeezed them there, purposely making it hell for the janitor, after a while, Elliott stopped teasing the janitor like this, and she took her shirt off, completely, revealing her body underneath, she wasn't wearing a bra which was perfect for the janitor, he could see what she reffered to as 'perky boobs' completely, and they were lovely!  
the nipples were slightly pointy, but she looked just as attractive as ever!  
"got a good look?" Elliott directed her hands towards her her chest, "a little of this, some of that?" with the last remark she turned around and pushed out her ass, even with her underwear on, it was on display to the janitor, flat as it was, and it was very flat! it was a great ass!  
Elliott move closer to the janitor, she pushed his legs apart and positioned herself between them, she was bending over to kiss him as he was sat at the bed, their lips met at an awkward angle, even though he was sat down he still managed to be higher than her and so for her to be able to stand comfortably with her pants around the area on her legs that they were, she had to move herself lower than she ought to be, the kiss between the two of them was no less magical though.  
the janitor slid his hands down her back, caressing her gently, enticing her into him, she moved her body closer to his, she pushed him down onto the bed and lay on top of him, their legs crossing over each other, her ass pointed high into the air as she moved her lips down onto the janitor's body, his coarse skin felt delicous against her lips, oddly enough, it was hypnotising to feel it.  
Elliott lifted herself from the janitor, somehow, in between them kissing and smiling stupidly at each other, they had lost all their clothes besides some of their underwear and their socks, the janitor looks down at their mostly naked bodies with the same level of confusion, but even though it comes as a surprise to them both, they both enjoy the feel of their skin pressing against each other.  
"is this as far as we're going, or are you willing to go all the way?"  
Elliott's smile infects into the janitor and he smiles back at her, again, his unusually small teeth stir a thought in her head, everything is so big about him... she has to find out! she slides her hands from the janitor's chest and down to his boxers, she tugs at them slowly, removing them whilst trying to maintain the kiss with the huge man.  
her nails catch inside his boxers on the button and they begin to slide down his legs with much more ease, she moves the rest of her body to follow and pulls them all the way off of his legs, her face is inches away from his penis, and exactly as she expected, it. is. HUGE!  
her eyes bulge as she first notices it, it's going to destroy her insides! she can already feel it penetrating through her entire body and into her skull!  
"not bad huh?"  
Elliott snaps out of her head, momentarily forgetting the pain she will shortly experience,  
"aha... yeah, it's uhh... wow!" she is completely lost for words... she thinks back to other guys she's slept with in the past, many of them hurt, but none of them were anywhere near this big! this literally dwarfed all the other guys penises she had seen in her entire life, by a good few inches!  
she moves up the janitor's body once more, her smile returning to her face, she burshes her hair out of the way before leaning down onto the janitor, her lips touch his for a quick second and then he begins to strip her of her knickers, he pulls them down her gently at first but then he rips them from her once they reach her feet, he runs his hands back up her legs, as he reaches her private area he pushes his thumbs deep inside of her before quickly pulling them out and running them up her body towards her breasts.  
both now completely naked, Elliott pulls at the janitors penis, pressing it gently against her, after a few seconds the janitor pushes himself into her, her immediate cried fills the entire on-call room, he doesn't push it entirely in, but enough that she can't stop herself from orgasming fiercly, as she lets out a fresh moan the door to the room bursts open and Todd flies in string at the unfolding scene before him... within seconds he's stood before them both in only a banana-hammock.  
"who's gonna show the Todd some loving?" a smile illuminates his face as he raises his hand into the air for a high-five


End file.
